Item World Stories
by Ginzen
Summary: Basically the stories I've made up while playing in the Item World. Each chapter is told from the viewpoint of one the pupils of the main characters. Depending on the reviews, I might keep it going.


**Welcome! This is the first chapter to Item World Stories! In case you just randomly clicked here, this story will be told by the creatable characters in Disgaea. Seeing as how the Item World is universal in Disgaea, each may take place in a different game. Don't get confused if one chapter talks about somebody wanting to defeat Overlord Zenon, then another chapter talks about becoming the best Honor Student. It all revolves around the Item World! 'K I'LL SHUT UP NOW.**

**Oh, wait! I don't own any characters in Disgaea 1, 2, or 3 and soon to be 4. I do however, own the name of the characters in this fanfiction other than main characters. So there. NOW, I'LL SHUT UP.**

* * *

Legendary Excalibur World

**35****th**** Floor**

**POV: Kurenai**

_My name is Kurenai. I am a Kunoichi. It is my first time venturing into the Item World with my mistress' brother and his comrades. My mistress, Hanako, felt that I should spend time in Item World if I want to become strong. I want to be strong so I may prove myself worthy to her. This is also the first time I will not be with my master. This is a bit troubling._

…_..Nin._

We have just reached level 35 in the Excalibur Item World. I have gained many levels and have defeated numerous residents with the help of my battle comrades. Although, I am nowhere near strong enough to be worthy of Mistress Hanako. Or her brother, Adell. He is a human. He apparently has some power, considering he can battle on par with demons.

There are not as many enemies as there were in the previous floors however, something did not feel right.

"Hey newbie, you still with us?" A voice broke my thoughts.

It was one of Adell's followers, Krauser. A warrior wielding a sword. His level was over 200, quadruple my own.

"I-It's nothing, nin. I'm fine," I tried to calmly say.

He put an arm around my shoulder, his hand annoyingly close to my breasts.

"Hey, don't be so tense! That's an easy way to get killed," he said with a smirk.

If he was trying to calm me down, it wasn't working. I could feel my body shaking with his face so close to my own.

"Oi, quit scarin' the crap outta her!" rang, a familiar voice.

"Riza, nin!"

Riza was one of Taro's followers. She was a beast master with a wild personality. She wielded an axe and can destroy any Overlord in her way….if she wears her glasses. She never does though. I've known her for a while, back when I was level one. She's always so cheerful, it almost makes me envious.

"I was just trying to be nice," Krauser sneered.

"Yeah and your hand was ever so graciously ready to cop a feel. Go land on a Bye Bye Panel," Riza snapped.

Krauser frowned and took off in search of battle. Riza playfully patted me on my head. I felt the trembling subside.

"Kure-baby, you enjoying yourself? " she said.

"Well, not exactly…" I meekly replied.

Riza rustled my hair a bit and gave a toothy grin.

"Ah, give it some time. You'll get used to it! Just relax and have fun," Riza said.

I nodded, keeping my head down a bit. Riza laughed and waved goodbye, off to battle the remnant residents. I watched her fight and couldn't help but smile. She truly enjoyed fighting. Her eyes gleamed with every opponent she faced. With every swing of her axe, she seemed to glow with excitement. It was like I watching a professional dancer. Her body moved with such grace and poise, each body part executing the moves she desired. I couldn't help but move closer to watch.

Then everything flashed red.

Sirens from the sky ringed in my ears. _What's going on?_ I looked at Riza. Her face looked grim, which shook my very core. What could cause her to be so fearful? I noticed Krauser. He wore the same face.

"How many?" somebody yelled.

"I-it's just one," said another.

"But it's the Ambling pirate!" Krauser, this time.

"Damn, we can't handle him… Someone-"Riza started to say but was cut off. She was looking at me. But something was off. She was completely pale. Her eyes bulged. It was as if she staring at Death.

"K-Kurenai! Behind you!" Krauser yelled.

_What?_ I slowly turned to find a burly man. His long, white hair veiled his face. His very presence brought me to my knees. His eyes bore into mine. My body went numb. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. My breath shortened. It felt as though he was choking the life out of me. His chained fist rose above my head.

"What are you doing? Move, he'll kill you!" Riza's voice became faint.

_I'm going to die. I'm really going die. _My eyelids felt heavy. The pirate's fist came closer aimed for my head. All I could was wait for death's embrace.

…_..Contact._

…_..?_

I heard the sound of impact, yet I felt no pain. Stranger yet, how am I still thinking? I slowly opened one eye.

_?_

_Had there always been flames in front of me?_

"That was too close. You alright, Kurenai?"

It was a voice I've never heard before.

"Y-yes, nin. I'm fine," was all I could muster.

The flames dissipated. In front of me, stood a man with hair that was like flames with a well-built body. He had parried the pirate's fist.

"Hyah!" the man yelled and unleashed a barrage of fists upon the Sinner pirate. Both fists burned with fiery spirit and determination, each landing a flurry of vulcan-like blows upon its target. The man kicked the pirate into the air. He held out his arm, fist open and tightly clenched it. The pirate suddenly exploded in a bright blaze.

"Amazing…" I found myself whispering.

This man completely obliterated that pirate in one special attack.

"Kurenai!" Riza called running towards me. Krauser followed behind.

I would have replied, but my face was buried in Riza's breasts. She was hugging me so tightly, I could feel her heart beating.

"Idiot, why did you just sit there? You nearly-" Riza's voice choked up.

Her grip tightened. She buried her face in my shoulder to hide her tears.

"Are you alright, sir?" Krauser asked the man.

"That guy couldn't hurt me if he tried," the man replied confidently.

The red-haired man looked down at me smiling.

"It's a good thing got here when I did. My little sis'd be pretty pissed if she lost her only apprentice."

_What? Little sister? _

"Then you're, Sir Adell?"

He nodded.

_No way… THIS is Adell? He's unbelievably strong! T-there's no way he's human!_

"Okay, next floor. Let's go, guys."

Adell rallied the rest of the troop into the Base Panel. I stood up but all I could was stare at Adell.

"Kurenai, you okay?" Riza had been looking at me, worried.

I couldn't find any words. I could barely move. My chest felt tight.

"Kurenai…are you blushing?"

* * *

**Aww, looks like someone's got a crush! Does this mean there's gonna be some AdellXOC? No, no it doesn't. Next chapter's gonna be about the evil magic knight, Athena and only one who can make her sumbit, Flonne? What's gonna happen? I DON'T KNOW! OR DO I?**

**Write a review please! :D**


End file.
